Hermione's Birthday!
by jbpink6
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday! While she's opening presents, Neville mysteriously disappers. Takes place in her 5th year. Rated K  for a bit of language and some of violence. OCs included!
1. Neville?

_Dear Mya,_

_Oh, how you used to love that nickname. Happy birthday, sweetie! This is my first time writing by owl. It's very odd! Anyways, I miss you._

_I don't know how to tell you this, but your parents have recently passed. An evil man named Lucius Malfoy busted into their house and used a curse (I was in the bathroom, hiding, and I heard it. It was what, Cer-oo-she-o? That's it, I think) that made your parents scream. Lucius screamed "YOUR DAUGHTER HAS FILTHY BLOOD! NO ONE SHOULD LOVE HER!" and then he screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!". There was a blast of green light and then there was silence. I am so sorry. Please come home so we can hold the funeral._

_With lots of love,_

_Aunt Denise_

"Hermione? Hermione, wake up! Come on! WAKE UP! HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, WAKE UP!" Hermione opened her eyes. "What?" she said to Ginny, still yawning.

"Hermione, do you really want to spend your_ birthday_ sleeping?" Ginny exclaimed. "Me, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Neville and Luna all got you something. I say you go down to the Great Hall and open them up!"

Hermione wiped the sleep crust off her eyes. "That's right, it's the 19th, isn't it?" she said. She couldn't believe it was her birthday already.

While she started getting dressed, she thought about her dream. What if it came true? _"YOUR DAUGHTER HAS FILTHY BLOOD! NO ONE SHOULD LOVE HER!" _The words ran through her head again. _The Malfoys are cruel, but would Draco's father really do that? _She doubted it. _I shouldn't worry myself, _she thought. _It's my Birthday, for heaven's sake!_

Hermione and Ginny skipped down the halls to the Great Hall. Just as Ginny had said, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Fred, and George were all sitting at the Gryffindor table with wrapped gifts. Hermione smiled. It felt so great to see her friends care so much about her.

When she sat down, there was a barrage of 'happy birthdays' from her fellow Gryffindor's. She said thank you to everyone then started to open her gifts.

Harry had given her an autographed copy of _Break With a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione burst out laughing at the memory of the selfish teacher. "Haha, I LOVE it!" she exclaimed.

Ron had given her a fake beetle, which with a certain spell, could come to life. Hermione laughed again. The previous year, she had found out that Rita Seeker was an unregistered Animagus. She could turn into a beetle, which is how she got all of her information. "Oh, a beetle! Really Ron?" Ron laughed. "I know how much you love Rita Seeker so…" His voice trailed off but Hermione didn't care.

Fred and George had gotten Hermione a red and golden Pygmy Puff. "Red and gold? I thought they only came in pink and purple!" she asked. "We figured out how to make them different colors," said Fred. "It's a thing called dye that Muggles use. Have you heard of it?" Hermione giggled. "No Fred, I never have!" she said sarcastically. George gave her a look and she stopped giggling.

She then opened Ginny and Luna's present. It was a ticket to go see the Weird Sisters in concert. "We both have tickets to!" said Luna in her singsong voice. Ginny giggled. "I cannot wait to go!" said Hermione.

Hermione looked around the table. She noticed that Neville was gone. _That's weird,_ thought Hermione. _He was just here! _"Where's Neville?" Hermione asked everyone. Everyone looked around. There was no sign of him. _Where did Neville go? _thought Hermione. _Does it have to do with my dream?_


	2. Asking Harry

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It is incredibly encouraging to know that people are reading this. I apologize for any bad grammar… I'm not the best at language arts… I failed it last year . Anyways I am going to dedicate my chapters to people and things so…**

**THIS chapter goes to Emily Mae because she was my first reviewer! Thanks 4 reviewing!**

Previously-

Hermione looked around the table. She noticed that Neville was gone. _That's weird,_ thought Hermione. _He was just here! _"Where's Neville?" Hermione asked everyone. Everyone looked around. There was no sign of him. _Where did Neville go? _thought Hermione. _Does it have to do with my dream?_

Hermione's POV

Harry and I ran up to the common room to look around there while Luna and Ginny went to see Professor Sprout. The twins and Ron went to the Quidditch field. "When was the last time you saw Nev?" I asked Harry. I didn't want him to think I suspected him, I just wanted to find Neville.

"Hm, let's see… I remember when you walked into the Great Hall he was sitting next to me. Then, I guess, I didn't notice him anymore," he said. "He just kind of, you know, faded."

"Well he couldn't have just disappeared!" I said very loudly.

"Hermione, remember: this is _Hogwarts._ NOT the Muggle world. Anything can happen," He said. I shrugged. I was just kinda freaking out. Whatever happened to Neville, someone will pay.

**Please review and add me to favorites!**

**BTW, this is my smiley face- :) his name will be either Yash or Will. Those are the names of my 2 boy BFFLs. Vote for what his name is! REVIEW!**


	3. Where Am I?

**Sorry I havn't updated in awhile... my great grandmother just died ;(. This chapter is going to be like the shortest chapter EVER... so yeah.**

**This chapter goes to- uh... IDK. Im tired. and lazy. meh. Lets see... it goes to blankets. cuz they are keeping me warm right now. haha**

Nevilles POV

_Where am I?_ I thought. All around me, I see black. _Wheres Hermione? Harry? Luna? The Weasleys? _Last I thing remember is Hermione opening Harrys present.

I heard a breif conversation from somewhere. "What do we do with Mr. Buck Teeth here?" asked a voice. "Keep him here until Granger comes to find him," said another voice. "He must stay asleep though."

A mist came across the room. I fell asleep.


	4. Herbology,Ginny,Luna, and Open Thoughts

**BONJOUR COPAINS! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… I have homework (UGH!) Anyways, please tell your friends about my story. I am running out of people to dedicate this to! If you want to get a dedication, answer this 1 question-**

**How many Horcruxes did Harry destroy?**

**THIS chapter is dedicated to gingersnap747 because she writes one of the stories I read. She reads mine too. Thanks for all the support!**

Luna's POV

"Hi, Professor!" I said. I was with Ginny, who was a bit more tense than I was.

"Why, hello girls! What brings you here?" Professor Sprout said.

"HAVE YOU SEEN NEVILLE?" Ginny burst out.

"Why no, I havnt seen him since yesterday. He seemed frantic to get his work done, which was unlike him. Why are you wondering?"

"Well, its Hermione's birthday. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Neville and I were sitting with her. When she was opening her presents, Neville was there. When Hermione went to open Neville's gift, he wasn't there. We were wondering if he ran over here," I said.

"Well that's very odd. Neville was muttering things under his breath yesterday, and I was able to catch a couple things- 'Malfoy, Hermione, dead, Denise, Melissa, Andrew, and Mary'. I understand the first two, but I don't understand dead, Denise, Melissa, Andrew, and Mary. I think you should ask Hermione," she said. "It is unlike Neville to dissaper out of the blue like that."

"Yes, very much so," I said. "Could you please keep this a secret? We would like to keep this kind of quiet, so the other proffesers don't get nervous."

"No problem, girls. If you don't find him in the next 2 days, PLEASE come and find me. I can't lose my best student!"

Neville's POV

When I woke up again, it was light. As I wiped the sleep crust out of my eyes, I sat up to find Lucuis Malfoy. In the corner, there was a man and a woman who were obviously muggles.

"Hello Neville. I know you are friends with Ms. Granger. These are her parents," Malfoy said.

_Oh Merlin, _I thought. _Its just like my dream! Now where is her aunt Denise, cousin Melissa and her boyfriend Andrew, and my cousin Mary?_

"I can hear you, Mr. Longbottom. This room has an enchantment to make your thoughts echo throughout the room," he said. "And yes, I saw your dream about Miss. Lovegood. Once I capture her too, I am going to humiliate you."

_Bloody hell, _I thought. _He is going to take everyone else, and I cant do anything about it because he can hear my thoughts._

"Yes I can!" said Malfoy, walking out of the room. A mist came across the room, and I fell asleep.

**Sorry it was a bit scattered, but like I said I'm not that good at writing. LOL anyways REVIEW!**


	5. LUNA!

**HI! So I am watching the new Good Luck Charlie and PJ is Goth. It's weird. And Charlie doesn't recognize him . ANYWAYS…**

**THIS chapter goes to JK Rowling because she is the greatest author in the WOOOOOORRRRRRLLLLLLLDDDDDDDD!**

Hermione's POV

"Ron, Neville's been gone for two days now and my parents aren't responding to my owls. I'm getting nervous," I said. "My aunt Denise, my cousin Melissa and her boyfriend aren't responding either." I started to cry and hugged Ron.

Ron's POV

_KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER!_

Hermione's POV

I pulled away from Ron, wiping my tears.

Ron's POV

_Damn it!__ YOU ARE A FAILURE, RON WEASLEY!_

Hermione's POV

The common room was full of people and I didn't need anymore attention. The word spread that Neville is lost. My friend Abby (she's am American, how fascinating is that?) is conducting a search team along with Hannah Abbott (who has always had a thing for him).

Anyways, the only evidence we have is that Neville was acting strange. It had something to do with my relatives. I think it has to do with my dream.

Abby came storming into the common room (which is odd because she is a Ravenclaw).

"LUNA'S GONE!" she screamed. Everyone turned around to see her. "What do you mean, Luna's gone?" asked Harry.

"Well we was there talkin' and then I went to take a wazz and when I came back she was like I need to see Cho and I'm like uh okay and then she came back with chow and we kept talking and then I started talkin to Cho and then we turned back round and she aint there!" Abby exclaimed.

Everyone looked around in confusion. Abby sighed. "You all need to get out more often," she said. "What I MEANT to say was that I was talking to Cho and then Luna vanished!"

The room started to murmur. "Do you think she's with Neville?" asked Ginny.

**Sooooooo whatcha think? REVIEW!**


	6. WHERE THE HECK AM I!

**Hi everyone! Right now I'm at the library, and I saw my friend Bri *shoutout!*. Anyways I am doing homework right now but I am bored. Im almost done though so DON'T YELL AT ME!**

**Oh and I messed up on my last chapter-**"Well we was there talkin' and then I went to take a wazz and when I came back she was like I need to see Cho and I'm like uh okay and then she came back with **chow** and we kept talking and then I started talkin to Cho and then we turned back round and she aint there!" Abby exclaimed.

**That's where I messed up. Lol well anyways…**

**This chapter goes to Carl Azuz of CNN Student News because I watch that at school and I like his lame puns! Lol**

**AND to ginnyaliceapotter for being with my story from the start. Thanks for the support!**

Lunas POV

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. I yawned. "Luna?" I heard a male voice ask. Right then and there, I lost it. _"WHOSE THERE?" I_ screamed. "I HAVE A WAND!" Then I heard something else. _Luna, be quiet! We are being monitored. Its me, Neville!_

"Neville? Oh, Neville! Where are we? Everyone is worried! Who is keeping us here?" I hugged Neville.

_Luna, that's not me._

I slowly backed away to see who it was. Then I realized that it was still pitch black.

"Um, Nev?" I asked Neville shakily.

_Yeah?_

"Who else is here?" That's when the lights turned on. I found myself face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.


	7. A Recent Neville Sighting

HELLOOOOOO PEOPLE! Lol. Sorry I havnt updated in FOREVER! My computer crashed but I got it working again.

This chapter goes to Peanuts because I am watching it right now. I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Snoopy! Lol

**Previously-**

"Who else is here?" That's when the lights turned on. I found myself face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Hermiones POV**

"Well, its over," Ginny said. "Professor Sprout gave us 2 days. It's been 3 days and no sign of Neville. And now Luna's missing too?" Ginny was about to start crying, but was interrupted by Hannah Abbott who came into the Great Hall screaming. I ran up to Hannah and tried to get her to spit out her words. Last time someone ran into the Great Hall screaming, there was a troll and I almost died. "Hannah, what's wrong?"

"I SAW NEVILLE!" she spit out.

"WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? HOW?" I screeched a bit too loud. All of the professors looked up. Professor Sprout got up and ran over.

"I heard the word Neville. Have you found him?" she asked.

"No, but Hannah says she saw him. Where did you see him?" I asked. As Hannah slowly caught her breath, she started to explain.

"I was on my way to the Great Hall when I heard muffled voices. I turned around to see a blond haired man holding Neville by his collar with his hand over Nevilles mouth. The blond man took out his wand and whispered something. Then Neville acted all weird. He came up to me and said 'Hey Hannah; have you seen Hermione? I need to ask her something about her cousin Melissa,'" Hannah said. "That's when I ran away screaming my head off and I came here. I tried to grab Neville but he wouldn't budge. My God, he has gotten stronger since 4th year!"

Ginny was starting to cry again. Ron went over to comfort his little sister while I talked to Sprout.

"I think we need to tell Dumbledore," Sprout said. "Neville has been missing for 3 days and I have heard that Luna's gone too? This is bad, you four."

"We know, professor!" Ron said. "Its just-" Ron started. But he was interrupted by none other than Neville himself.


	8. Are you SURE thats Nev?

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… I have been being lazy and stuff like that. I've been sick A LOT lately with stuff like mono and bronchitis and fevers and colds. ANYWAYS do you think I need to change the title of this fan fiction? I think I do.**

**This chapter goes to tessaROXX of YouTube for creating my THEME SONG, 'You and I: A Harry Potter Goodbye Song'!**

**Previously-**

We know, professor!" Ron said. "It's just-" Ron started. But he was interrupted by none other than Neville himself.

**Neville's POV**

I walked into the Great Hall, under the Imperius Curse. Last time I was under this curse was last year, when I did some 'quite astonishing gymnastics that I could not have done normally', according to Harry.

"Neville!" sobbed Ginny. I wanted to tell her so much, but the curse would not allow it. "Where have you been? Where is Luna?" she asked. A voice inside my head started talking. I said everything it said to do. "I've been in the Room of Requirement, looking for Hermiones present. I might have fallen asleep for a little while. I haven't seen Luna either," I said. I tried to show a look of helplessness, but it didn't work. _I never talk like this to my friends! _I thought.

Hermione came up to me and looked me straight in the eye. "That's definitely Neville, but that's not _our_ Neville," she stated. "Look at his eyes. They are identical to Viktor Krum's eyes last year when _he_ was under Imperio."

Abby skipped into the Great Hall. "Everybody dance now! Dun dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun: EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" When everybody (including me) looked at her, she stopped. "Did you guys NOT hear that song?" she asked. "It was like, in the top 10 in 1991!"

"Whatever Abby," said Hermione. "Neville's not Neville. Help me bring him to the Hospital Wing."

"No," I said. _I did not just talk back to Hermione that way!_

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. I don't want to go."

"Well, isn't Longbottom quite feisty today?" exclaimed Malfoy from the Slythern table.

"LAY OFF, MALFOY. I DON'T NEED YOUR CRAP TODAY," screeched Hermione, who was trying to lift me. "Merlin, Neville, what have you been eating?"

"I am not going to the hospital wing. There is nothing wrong with me!" I defended. Hermione and Abby had lifted me by then. _Punch them,_ the voice inside my head ordered. I tried to resist, but I failed. I swung a punch at Hermione but missed.

"**NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!**" Hermione screamed. I used all my weight (trust me, that's a lot) and got out of the girls' grip. I got up and punched Hermione in the nose. It started to bleed. I then turned around and kicked Abby. She fell to the ground crying in pain. Harry grabbed me and tried to keep me from doing any more damage. Hermione took out her wand and screamed "_Petrificus Totalus__!" _

Everything went black.

**So that's it for now! It's a pretty long chapter. It was a tad violent, so I might change the rating to T instead of K+. What do you think? REVIEW!**


	9. Remembering

**Hi guys! Sorry I havn't updated in an eon but I have an exuce! NO ONE REVEIWED. You guys have to review! Anyways…**

**This chapter goes to my best friend Tara because she is also obsessed with Harry Potter too! **

**Previously-**

Hermione took out her wand and screamed "_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Everything went black.

**Hermiones POV**

Days past. Weeks past. Months past. Neville stayed in the hospital wing. Luna is still missing. Dumbledore was informed about our 'mysterious acts' this year and 50 points were taken from Gryffindor- EACH.

The DA meetings were awful without Neville and Luna. Neville wasn't under the Imperious Curse anymore, but he was still I the hospital wing because he remembers nothing of this year. Not being captured, not the DA meetings, not anything. Luna, on the other hand, has disappeared off of the face of the earth. No one has seen her since the day after my birthday. Some people say shes dead.

"Hey Hermione," says Harry. This has been hard on him, also. He thinks it's all his fault.

"Hey, Harry," I say. Everything is really awkward between everyone now.

"How's Neville?"

"He's... okay. Ginny and I are trying to get him to remember things still. He said he is starting to get little flashes of people taped together in chairs. We have NO idea if that's just him being delusional or its actually true," I explained.

Harry sighed. He said thanks and walked up to his dormitory.

I couldn't read anymore. I stood up and walked down to the hospital wing. I saw Neville sitting there, bored out of his mind (as usual). "Hey Neville," I say.

"Oh, hey Hermione!" he says excitedly. He loves it when people come to visit. "How are you?"

"Thinking about you! Do you remember anything else?"

Neville looked around to make sure no one was around, except for a first year Hufflepuff, whom was asleep.

"I do, actually," he said in a whisper. "You can only tell Harry and Ron and them. 'Kay?"

"I got it."

"All right then. I think Luna was with me. And I KNOW she's alive."

My face lit up. "Merlin! When did you make this historic discovery?"

"When I took a nap. Oh and one more thing," he said when I started to get up to leave. It was almost curfew.

"And what's that?"

"She's in the castle."

**Don't forget to **_**REVIEW!**_


	10. He Knows

**Hey guys! So, I left you with a cliffhanger last time. To tell you the truth, when I start writing, I have no idea what I'm doing. I had no intention of making Neville disappear in the first place! It was going to be Fred or George that had an exploding present or something. But that's my NEXT FanFiction! Anyways…**

**This chapter goes to ginnyaliceapotter (again) because she has been with this story since the beginning and is a dedicated reviewer. Thanks so much!**

**Previously-**

"When I took a nap. Oh and one more thing," he said when I started to get up to leave. It was almost curfew.

"And what's that?"

"She's in the castle."

**Hermiones POV**

"_Luna's in the castle?" _I screamed, waking up the sleeping 1st year.

**Ron's POV**

"Harry, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind."

**Hermiones POV**

I went over to Neville and slapped him across the face. "_Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"Hermione! I just woke up for my nap! I WOULD go tell you, but Madam Pomfrey won't let me out of her sight during the day!"

I calmed myself down. He was right. I shouldn't get mad. "So you're _positive_ she's alive?"

"I'm _positive. _I just know she's alive."

**Luna's POV**

I have been trapped here for months. I can't find a way out. Lucius Malfoy shows ma what is going on at Hogwarts with my friends hourly, just to annoy me. I've saw that Hermione and Abby got beat up by Neville, I've seen the DA meetings, and once I even saw Ron taking a shower (which was exactly what I did not need to see).

I've tried to get out. It would be so much easier if I had wand. When Bellatrix kidnapped me, my wand was under my pillow. If only it was in pocket.

I miss everyone.

The Death Eaters just want one thing. They say they'll let me go if I tell them. But I am not giving them what they want. Not ever.


	11. Tell The DA

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… I'm having problems at school. People were kicking me and calling me ginger.**

**This chapter goes to the REDHEADS OF THE WORLD! We are very rare. Be proud of who you are!**

**Previously-**

The Death Eaters just want one thing. They say they'll let me go if I tell them. But I am not giving them what they want. Not ever.

**Hermiones POV**

I walked into the common room. "Hey, Hermione," said Harry.

"No time for that!" I exclaimed. "Neville remembers something!"

"_He does?"_

"He said Luna was with him. He's positive she's alive."

"Merlin! And does he remember where they were?"

"Get the DA. I'll tell you then."

**30 minutes later**

**Still Hermiones POV**

"What's going on?"

"Why is there a meeting so late?"

"I'm tired!"

"What's so important that they had to wake us?"

"I need to go to the loo!"

There were murmurs around the room. Everyone was in there pajamas, wondering what was going on.

"Everyone listen up! Everyone! Hello? **SHUT IT!**" yelled Harry. Everyone quieted down.

"As all of you know, Neville had gone missing earlier this year, followed by Luna. Neville is now in the hospital wing. Well, earlier this evening, Hermione went and visited him. She then learned some important information, which she did not tell me. Hermione if you would…"

I walked to the front of the crowd, ready to speak. I took a deep breath.

"Neville has told Ginny and I that he thinks he remembers people tied up in chairs. We think that's just him being delusional."

There was a laugh from some of the DA members who know Neville.

"But he told me earlier that he was certain of one thing- He was with Luna, Luna's alive, and in she's the castle."

There was a gasp from the crowd, followed by a cheer.

"Luna's alive!"

"I wonder where she is!"

"This is the only hidden room in the castle; so where else could she be?"

"This was so worth getting up for!"

I spoke again: "All we have to do is find her. I'm not sure how hard that will be, but we've been training. We might have to fight. And we won't stop until we find her. Agreed?"

"_AGREED!"_

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	12. Malfoy is Aware Of The Situation

**Heyoo! Jenna here. I'm posting another chapter today because the moment I posted the one yesterday, I got an email saying 'new review'. Thank you! **

**This chapter goes to Fanfiction itself because no one would read this story without it. **

**Previously:**

I spoke again: "All we have to do is find her. I'm not sure how hard that will be, but we've been training. We might have to fight. And we won't stop until we find her. Agreed?"

"_AGREED!"_

**Luna's POV**

_Why, Neville why? _I thought to myself, as my thoughts were echoed around the room. Malfoy had just shared with me the recent DA meeting. They know I'm here. They don't know _where_ in the castle. I don't know where I am either.

"Mmnmnmm!" screamed Hermiones Aunt Denise. There was duct tape over her mouth. Her daughter Melissa has something the Death Eaters want. But the only way they can get it is through Hermione. And I'm not giving them Hermione. They think I'm the only way to get to her. But they're wrong. They already know how to get into her dreams, so why not do that? I sighed. When will this nightmare be over?


	13. Thanks a load, Parvati

**Lets just jump into the chapter. I'm sorry I never post anything… blah blah blah…**

**This chapter goes to Joanne Rowling (again) because ****she is WRITING ANOTHER BOOK!**

**Previously-**

They already know how to get into her dreams, so why not do that? I sighed. When will this nightmare be over?

**Hermione's POV**

I couldn't sleep. How could I? Luna is in the castle. We need to plan. How can anyone sleep right now?

"Parvati?" I whispered. "Are you up?"

"Yeah," she said. "Are you alright? I could hear you tossing and turning."

I sighed. "I can't stop thinking about Luna. She's in the castle, in a hidden room. But the only hidden room is-" I stopped myself. _A hidden room, _I thought. "The Chamber of Secrets!"

"The Chamber of _what?" _

"The Chamber of Secrets! Remember in our 2nd year when Harry saved Ginny's life?"

"Um, yeah. I thought he saved her in the Room of Requirement!"

"No! It was the Chamber. Only Parselmouths can get in!"

"Parselmouths?"

"Forget it. Where's Harry?"

"Where do you _think _he is?"

"Right. Right. Sorry. I'm just- oh, where are my slippers?" I struggled to keep it together. There might still be hope.

**1 hour later**

"_Brilliant! _Where did you think of this?_" _asked Harry.

"I was just talking to Parvati and that's what I thought of!"

"So… are we going tonight or tomorrow?" asked Ron. "I mean, I love Luna, but I'm exhausted…"

"Ronald Weasley!" I argued. "Luna is in DANGER!"

"Well, Ron does have a point. It's what; 2 AM? We already woke up the DA once-"

"Well, maybe we will in the morning. But that's way too long! We know where Luna is!"

"We can't go tonight," replied Harry.

"Why not?"

"Because… because my Invisibility Cloak is gone."

"What?" said Ron. "You never told me that!"

"Harry! How can you lose that? It's so important! How can you lose it?" I tried not to yell. It's 2 AM, for Merlin's sake.

"I left it under my pillow before Herbology; then when I came back after lunch it was gone! It's not my fault!"

"We can talk about this in at breakfast. I'm exhausted. GOODNIGHT."

As Ron stormed off to the dormitory, I looked at Harry. "Something's up with this year. And I think I know what it's about."

I walked back up to the girls dormitory. _Melissa, _I thought. _Why?_

That night, I had one of the worst dreams of my life.

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Missing You, Staying Strong

**Oh my. I haven't posted anything since February. I AM SO SORRY! My computer broke and school is awful… ugh. I am such a bad person! Haha **

**This chapter goes to everyone who has stuck with this story! 3**

**Previously-**

**I walked back up to the girls dormitory.**_**Melissa,**___**I thought.**_**Why?**_

**That night, I had one of the worst dreams of my life.**

Hermiones POV

I fell back asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. Here's how my dream went:

It was my birthday. I was at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It went exactly as my real birthday went, but with one difference. I _saw _who took Neville. It took me by surprise. It was _Peter Pettigrew. _I screamed and pointed to him. Dumbledore rushed over but was too late. Pettigrew killed him. The room went crazy. Harry stood up and killed Pettigrew. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BETRAYING MY PARENTS!" Then Luna popped up. "Hermione, HELP!" she screamed. "I put this horrific image in your head to get your attention. Yes, Neville and I ARE in the Chamber of Secrets. But only Parselmouths can get in!"

That's right, I thought. Luna just met Harry this year, so she doesn't know that he's a Parselmouth. Dream me tried to speak, but I realized that I had been killed. I woke up just as Parvati was about to wake me up, screaming and crying. Parvati and Ginny were holding my hands while Harry and Ron we walking next to us as we walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. This is the time that I missed Luna and Neville the most, because I know they would be right next to me at a time like this.


	15. PostDream Breakfast

**I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR WAITING THIS LONG TO POST AGAIN. To be honest, I kind of forgot… lol.**

**This chapter goes to all of the people that my OC's are named after- Denise, Abby, and Melissa.**

Previously-

This is the time that I missed Luna and Neville the most, because I know they would be right next to me at a time like this.

Hermione's POV

At breakfast, Harry and I were discussing Occlumency. "Hermione, if you are really having dreams like that I suggest that you try Occlumency!" said Harry quietly. "I know it's not Voldemort 'hacking' into your dreams, but I doubt that Luna knows Legilimency."

I looked for a way to protest, but, he was right. How could Luna know how to use Legilimency? She's a fourth year. Legilimency is a very difficult type of magic. Way beyond the capability of a fourth year. It takes a lot of concentration, and, honestly, Luna daydreams too much.

"I guess you're right," I said, just as Ron walked into the Great Hall. He plopped down next to Harry and shoved his mouth full of eggs. "I'm hungry," he said; me and Harry could barley understand. "I haven't eaten since dinner last night."

I rolled my eyes. "Nor have Harry or I, Ronald." I wasn't going to put up with Ron's shenanigans today; I just wasn't in the mood.

"What's your problem, Hermione?" he asked, seeming offended. I was about to go up and smack him. I was NOT in a good mood whatsoever.

"Nothing, Ronald!" I screeched. I got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. I was off to see Professor Snape.


End file.
